Merry Christmas With Love
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: Summer is now an old and unhappy woman. Can a little holiday cheer warm up her heart and set her at ease? (Songfic)


Alright. I know I haven't posted in literally months, but I've been horribly busy with school. I've gone through all my stories and deleted some that just weren't worth it, I suggest you check out the ones I have saved there though if you haven't already read them!

_Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or the song "Merry Christmas With Love" by Clay Aiken._

Now I hope you guys enjoy this story, please read and review, it would be the best Christmas present ever!_

* * *

_

_She leaned with her head on the window  
Watching evergreen bend in the snow  
Remembering Christmas the way it had been  
So many seasons ago  
_  
In an old but beautiful red brick mansion lived an old and once-beautiful woman. Her ruby lips had lost their fullness, her chocolate eyes lost their warmth, and her long raven hair had dulled. Once her eyes held a spark, an interest in the world around her, a hunger to constantly be knowing more and loving more. That spark had long died. Since the band broke up in her twenties, this woman's life had been one heck of a roller coaster. When her friends scattered across the country, she took up her own life, quickly becoming successful in business. She met a lawyer and fell in love with him, and they had children who grew up to be successful as well. Same old story. But there was a piece missing in this 70 year old woman's heart. A crucial piece that had been missing for far too long, that had really been gone since she had taken part in managing her last show ever for School of Rock, which was, somewhat ironically, a Christmas show. Summer sighed as she wiped a circle on the window so she could watch the snow fall, blanketing the world around her.

_When children would reach for their stockings  
And open the presents they found  
The lights on the tree would shine bright in their eyes  
Reflecting the love all around_

That show, fifty years ago, was probably the greatest time of Summer's life. Well…he best and the worst. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. Those were the best days of her life, and she would give anything to go back to them. The Christmases of the past had been full of friends, family, and laughter. Carols, cookies, and snow made her happy above anything else, and decorating the tree at Dewey's apartment was the absolute best part of it all! Summer could still recall the time Freddy managed to set it on fire because he did something to the lights and they ended up having to get another one, with no lights. The band's gift exchanges were the secret-Santa type, always extremely crazy and unpredictable.

_This year there's no one to open the gifts  
No reason for trimming the tree  
And just as a tear made it's way to the floor  
She heard voices outside start to sing. _

Yes, those times were definitely much missed. Summer stirred from where she was standing, deciding to make a cup of cocoa before she went to bed just to wake up to another dreary Christmas. As she was about to exit the living room, she heard a group of carolers singing softly on her front porch. This simple yet meaningful activity sent a pang of joy through her heart, made her truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here  
Merry Christmas if even just one  
May the joy of the season surround you  
Merry Christmas with love.  
_  
_Carolers sang as she opened the door  
Faces of friends in the crowd  
And all of the shadows of lonely reminders  
Driven away by the sound. _

Summer walked briskly to her door, and opened it to see a group of people, young and old, singing for her. The wind blew icily, and she clutched her burgundy robe tighter around her old and weathered frame. Summer opened her mouth and sang for the first time in years, her heart flooding with joy. Gazing out over the small group, she saw familiar faces. Marta's granddaughters. Freddy and Katie's son and his family. Dewey's niece. People who loved her once, and still loved her today. She'd just been too depressed to see.

As the carolers finished their small lineup of songs and walked back down her sidewalk, snow falling gently on them, Summer shut the door and walked back inside her warm house. Skipping the hot chocolate, she walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom.

_Now the heart that for years had been silent  
Was suddenly filled with a song  
As she clung to their hands like a child in the night  
She found her self singing along. _

The next morning, Summer was gone from this world. Her soul was finally at peace as she slipped away to Heaven in her sleep. Now, she would be with Zack, and the rest of the band, again. She'd be with her mother and father again. Everything turned all right for Summer, just in time for Christmas.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here  
Merry Christmas if even just one  
May the joy of the season surround you  
Merry Christmas._

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here  
Merry Christmas if even just one  
May the joy of the season surround you  
Merry Christmas with love_

_

* * *

_Alright, I hope you liked it, and I hope everyone has a great holiday! 


End file.
